This invention relates to a method for detecting the angle of arrival of received radiation from a single source of radiation.
Sensors of radiation which have directional capability have previously been provided. Such sensors have applications when a single object is to be monitored at any one time. It is intended therefore that the invention can provide information concerning the position of one object relative to another or give a reading of the incident angle of received radiation with reference to a given line or plane through the receiver.
Prior art devices generally rely upon a rotating scanning arrangement which requires a continuous signal from the radiation source, and they have limited capability in the interpretation of signals of brief duration unless aimed towards the source at the time of transmission. Alternatively some devices rely upon collimation or directional windows in a fixed array or in a rotating device. The disadvantages of these devices are as follows:
a) the readings are stepped with gaps between successive steps;
b) the devices have limited capability to handle signals of brief duration;
c) wear associated with moving parts increases the potential for failure in service.